Blog użytkownika:Astrid23/Never say Never 4
Po latach… Nie , nie przyjadę. Nawet nie ma takiej opcji zapomnij rozumiesz – powiedziałam zbulwersowana No weź dla mnie. – powiedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna – Powrócą Gorące Towary Nie rozumiesz słowa „Nie „ ?- spytałam Rozumiem. Skąd wierz że on tam będzie ?- spytała Nie dlatego że on będzie. – wyparłam się – Mam dużo pracy wtedy W wakacje – krzyknęła zdumiona Jestem dyrektorem naczelnym. No, przyszłaś zaprosiłaś ja odmówiłam możesz iść dalej – powiedziałam wstając Astrid wiem że jest to dla ciebie trudne ale zrób to pokażesz im że zaszłaś gdzieś nie za użyciem twojego ciała i buźki – powiedziała Tak jak ty i Szpadka poradzisz sobie – powiedziałam opierając się o biurko Jeśli jednak się zdecydujesz tu masz zaproszenie w tej dużej paczce z dinozaurami– powiedziała rozłączając się Parsknęła śmiechem . Widniała na niej napis „ Dla kochanej cioci Astrid „ Zamknęłam całe biuro i wróciłam do domu. Po otwarciu drzwi uderzył mnie powiew ciepłego powietrza i zapach rosołu jaki zawsze ulatniał się z domu moich rodziców. Kochane stare Berk – powiedziałam wzdychając i otwierając kopertę ''Mamy zaszczyt zaprosić panią Astrid Hofferson na zjazd po dziesięciu latach od zakończenia nauki w liceum Borka Pechowca w Berk. Spotkanie odbędzie się dnia 06.07.2016 r. w placówce szkoły o godzinie 18. Prosimy o zadeklarowanie przybycia przed 26.06.2016 r. do Pani Hedery Jorgenson nr./Tel. 765432902 '' Przeniosłam potem wzrok na inne listy. Zgarnęłam je szybko z biurka. Nie było ich w cale dużo zaledwie dwa. Jeden to reklama pożyczki a drugi od mojej matki. ''Kochana Astrid '' '' Wiem że trudno ci będzie wracać po wydarzeniach jakie przeszłaś . Rozumiem cię jako matka ale musisz przyjechać ja i ojciec nie widzieliśmy cie odkąd zdałaś na studia więc proszę zrób to dla mnie. Twoja jedyna w swoim rodzaju mama. '' '' '' ''Droga ciociu '' ''To ja twój kochany rozrabiaka Ben Jorgenson. Bardzo za tobą tęsknie nawet zapominam jak brzmi twój głos bo o wygląd się nie martw mama non stop pokazuje mi twoje zdjęcia nawet jedno mam przy łóżku. Jesteś na nim ty w sukience razem z wujkiem Czkawką no i wiesz wy się całujecie. Może ci się wydawać że mnie to obrzydza ale wcale nie. Więc proszę przyjedź bo nawet Wichurka za tobą tęskni i mam nowe zabawki i pokój i huśtawkę w ogródku. Twój kochany Ben '' Może oni mają rację – burknęłam do siebie – Wzięła bym urlopa… Chwila co ja gadam nie , nie mogę I wtedy spojrzałam na zdjęcia zasypane w górach papierów i ulotek. Jednym ruchem wzięłam telefon i wybrałam numer Hedery Hallo ?- usłyszałam dziecięcy głos z głośnika Ben to ja ciocia Astrid – powiedziałam tyle ile zdążyłam Ciocia !!!- krzyknął – Nie wierze Maluszku mógłbyś dać mi mamę ?- spytałam wstając z krzesła Jasne . Mamo !!!- usłyszałam O Panna Astrid – powiedziała z lekceważeniem Przyjadę ale przestań do mnie tak mówić – powiedziałam poważnie No stawiałam na dwa tygodnie a nie dwie godziny – powiedziała z dumom Dobra , dobra starczy ci – powiedziałam rozłączając się Przeszłam z mojego mini biura do salonu. Zerknęłam na kalendarz. Wskazywał on datę dwudziestego czerwca . Carli zabukuj mi lot na jutro – powiedziałam gdy usłyszałam że odebrała będąc w wannie Gdzie ? Los Angeles Hawaje ?- spytała zdumiona Berk city – powiedziałam na co usłyszałam w słuchawce trzask – Co ci upadło ? Szklanka – odpowiedziała – Ty jesteś pewna ? Jak nigdy dotąd – powiedziałam malując paznokcie Oszalałaś ale podoba mi się to – powiedziała z radością – Jasne pierwsza klasa godzina 12:30 czy 9:15 9:15 – odpowiedziałam jej po czym się rozłączyłam Zanurzyłam się po uszy w wodzie. Wtedy przeleciały mi przeróżne wspomnienia. Moje piąte urodziny , zakończenie gimnazjum i ten feralny dzień zakończenia mojego dotychczasowego życia. Gdy tylko je zobaczyłam wynurzyłam się i zaczęłam oddychać bardzo ciężko. Złapałam się za klatkę piersiową. Moje serce podskakiwało jak wtedy. To co było nie zdarzy się więcej – powiedziałam po czym usnęłam w jedwabnej koszuli Wstając rano dopadła mnie migrena. Przeszła jednak gdy tylko wsiadłam do samolotu. A tam co drugie miejsce było wolne czyli jak zawsze. Nie każdego stać na pierwszą klasę Drodzy państwo dolecieliśmy do Berk – usłyszałam głos z głośnika – Dziękujemy za wybranie lini Jeźdźcy Ciocia !!!- usłyszałam cieniuteńki głosik i tupot małych stópek gdy tylko odwróciłam się z moimi bagażami do wyjścia Hej Ben – powiedziałam czochrając jego brązowe włosy Ciociu a wierz co dostałem od wujka Czkawki przed chwilą ?- spytał gdy wzięłam go na ręce On tu jest ?- spytałam rozglądając się No w końcu to on jest tu szefem . Ja jak dorosnę też będę latał samolotami – powiedział wyjmując model samolotu Na razie nie masz zezwolenia na lot – powiedziałam łaskocząc go – Ale na pieszczoty ze strony ciociu już tak Ciociu przestań !!! Wujku !!!- krzyczał widząc wysokiego mężczyznę w dobrze skrojonym garniturze O tu jesteś urwisie . Dziękuje pani bałem się o niego – powiedział biorąc go Spojrzał na mnie tymi szmaragdowymi oczami i nadal nie poznawał. Wujku to ciocia Astrid nie pamiętasz – powiedział – Z tą co się całowałeś A skąd ty znasz takie informacje ?- spytał z niedowierzeniem Mam takie zdjęcie. Wiesz wujku mama mówiła że to było wasze ostatnie miłe chwilę ,więc może teraz też się pocałujcie bo ciocia i ty jesteście ciągle nadąsani – powiedział bawiąc się rączkami i czerwony od ucha do uch Ależ skarbie – powiedziałam biorąc go na ręce – Wtedy byliśmy młodzi głupi . Teraz to może wujek ma kogoś innego. No tak ale ja nic nie powiem tej podłej pani – odpowiedział stojąc z rączkami z tyłu pleców – I zakrył bym oczka I tak wiem że gdybyśmy mieli się całować a nie zamierzamy. By najmniej ja nie zamierzam. To byś i tak celowo rozsunął paluszki – powiedziałam na co się zaśmiał To prawda ciociu – powiedział gdy wstawałam i złapałam go za rączkę Tak w ogóle to Witaj Astrid dawno cię nie widziałem – przywitał się ze swoimi sztucznym uśmiechem Tak ile minęło. O dziesięć lat, a raczej osiem lat – powiedziałam z ironią patrzą na zegarek Czemu taka jesteś ?- spytał łapiąc mnie za rękę Pomyśl a nie będziesz wiecznie w chmurach – powiedziałam wyrywając mu się i zmierzając ku wyjścia Ciociu ?- spytał Ben gdy machałam na taksówkę Tak słońce ?- spytałam kucając Czy wujek zrobił coś nie tak że się tak na niego obraziłaś ?- spytał niewinnie Nie skarbie nie – powiedziałam przytulając go i widząc ponownie bruneta – Co chcesz ? Zawiozę was – powiedział biorąc moje walizki A czy ja potrzebuje twojej pomocy – powiedziałam gniewnie Nie ty ale Ben tak w końcu jestem jego wujkiem – powiedział wrednie Wierz jakoś mi się zapomniało – powiedziałam biorąc Ben i zapinając w foteliku Ciociu proszę – szepnął Ben – Wujek jest smutny i tylko patrzy się całymi dniami w biurze na wasze zdjęcie Ben to sprawy dorosłych jak będziesz półtora razy starszy to ci powiem o co poszło obiecuje – szepnęłam mu po czym pocałowałam w czoło Dobrze ciociu na paluszek – odpowiedział wystawiając małego palca na co złapałam go swoim Zamknęłam drzwi czarnego BMW i otworzyłam je z przodu. Ujrzałam zaskoczoną minę Czkawki. Wsiadłam pośpiesznie i zapięłam pasy. On ruszył jak profesjonalista. W sumie w każdy calu nie profesjonalistom . Każda inna kobieta rzuciła by się na niego i pocałowała ale ja nie jestem jak każda inna. To jak ci się wiedzie w Nowym Yorku ?- spytał jak gdyby nigdy nic Dobrze jak zawsze. – powiedziałam Ben mówił że pracujesz w firmie która planuje podróże i ma swoje lotnisko – powiedział na co mały brunet się uśmiechnął Tak to prawda – odpowiedziałam – A ty że masz swoje lotnisko Zapomniałaś mój ojciec jest ich założycielem – powiedział skręcając i zerkając w tyle lusterko Tak wyleciało mi z głowy w końcu nie było mnie tu dziesięć lata – powiedziałam ze sztucznym uśmiechem Więc pewnie nie wiesz że rozbudowali nam centrum handlowe i zadbali o park – powiedział z dumom Naprawdę uwielbiałam ten park a to drzewo to wielkie nadal tam jest ?- spytała odwracając się w jego kierunku No jasne i jest tam coraz więcej serc – powiedział śmiejąc się To dzięki wujkowi on wstawił się za tym i wujek Stoik przygotował kosztorysy i inne rzeczy. Wujek powiedział że to było twoje marzenie – powiedziała Ben bawiąc się samolotem Tak to prawda – powiedziałam patrząc na Ben – CO ci jeszcze takiego wujek naopowiadał ? Że jest taki aniołek i ma na imię Lili i on mnie pilnuje. Tylko mieliśmy o tym nikomu nie mówić ale ty ciociu to co innego ty jesteś inna niż reszta – powiedział na co zamarła Lili– szepnęłam Wierz Ben może nie powinieneś mówić cioci o tym – powiedział Czkawka zestresowany Ale czemu ?- spytał Nie możesz mówić – powiedziałam z uśmiechem To dobrze bo dzięki niej śpię bez lampki nocnej – powiedział z dumom – Lili mnie strzeże zawsze ją o to proszę. I jak się dowiedziałem że tu przylecisz to poprosiłem ją żeby się tobą zaopiekowała. Dostała za to milkę i szklankę mleka O już jesteśmy – powiedział Czkawka Wysiadłam z samochodu i odpięłam Ben. Ten jak oparzony wyskoczył z samochodu prosto do wielkiego białego domu. Obok był ceglany dom. Mój stary dom. Hedera wybudowała się na twojej ulicy – oświadczył Czkawka gdy podeszłam do niego po moje walizki – Nie musze jeździć w dwa razy w to samo miejsce Lili?- spytałam zła A co źle mu powiedziałem ?- spytał gdy szłam do domu Źle ? Nie oczywiście że nie przecież ty nigdy nie popełniasz błędów – powiedziałam cała w nerwach Astrid zapomnij – powiedział łapiąc mnie za mój policzek – To tylko jedna zła chwila Dla ciebie to była chwila dla mnie zmiana na gorsze – powiedziałam nieco głośniej A dla mnie miało być to przyjemne ?- spytał Dla ciebie to była ulga i uwolnienie od stresującego życia – krzyknęłam waląc drzwiami No i jest moja mała Astrid – usłyszałam gdy walnęłam walizkami o podłogę – Co się stało? Mamo proszę – powiedziałam na jej zadowoloną minę- Chociaż nie ty nie dziś O co chodzi powiedz mi ?- powiedziała obejmując mnie i prowadząc do salonu Czkawka się stał jak zawsze – powiedziałam wbiegając na górę z płaczem Wbiegając do mojego pokoju zdałam sobie sprawę że nic się w tym domu nie zmieniło nawet w moim starym pokoju. Nie wiem ile minęło ale nawet nie godzina a w drzwiach stanęła czarnowłosa Hedera zmartwiona i zatroskana. Wstałam z łóżka i spojrzałam na nią Nie powiedziałaś mi – krzyknęłam wskazując na jej brzuch Chciałam żebyś sama zobaczyła – powiedziała szczęśliwa Który miesiąc ?- spytałam Szósty – odpowiedziała – A tobie co się stało Ben powiedział że kłóciłaś się z Czkawką To już nie ważne – powiedziałam zaskoczona – Ty jesteś w ciąży No tak i będzie dziewczyna – odpowiedziała z radością – Chce żebyś była jej chrzesnom. Astrid wszystko dobrze ? Tak ale musze to poukładać – powiedziałam łapiąc się za głowę – Masz 28 lat i już drugie dziecko. Dobra musze iść. – powiedziała Pa – powiedziałam ściskając ją Odprowadziłam ją pod drzwi a potem przeszłam do kuchni. No córciu siadaj – powiedziała mama podsuwając mi talerz ciepłych naleśników To co chcesz wiedzieć ?- spytałam siadając Co takiego powiedział Czkawka ?- spytała opierając głowę na prawej ręce Nic ważnego – powiedziałam – Nie chce o nim słyszeć już nigdy To musze cię zmartwić – usłyszałam gruby męski głos – W tym domu naokoło się o nim słyszy Tato – powiedziała zdumiona widząc lekko postarzałego mężczyznę trzymającego koszyk wiklinowy z jagodami Oj przepraszam że tak długo mnie nie było ale spotkałem Stoika i dał mi jagody widział ze przyjedziesz – powiedział gdy go ściskałam To on i Valka nie są na mnie źli za to co zrobiłam ?- spytałam odsuwając się od taty Ależ skąd rozumiejąc cię. Bardziej byli źli na Czkawkę ale to inna historia no zajadaj bo chyba nie jadłaś śniadania od jakiś dziesięciu lat – powiedział podsuwając mi krzesło To zaskakujące myślałam że będą uważać mnie za wiedźmę albo puszczalską szmatę – powiedziałam gdy kończyłam ostatniego naleśnika Znają cie lepiej niż własnego syna – powiedział tata Nie przesadzaj – powiedziałam wstając z brudnym talerzem Daj ja zmyje – powiedziała mama biorąc ode mnie talerz Jak zwykle – powiedziałam siadając posłusznie na kanapie obok ojca – No to co tam się działo w Berk ? Nic. Odkąd wyjechałaś czas się dla nas zatrzymał – powiedział tata – Popadliśmy w rutynę. Ale po tym jak Hedera wprowadziła się do domu po matce nasze życie nabrało kolorów. Zajmowaliśmy się Benem. – powiedziała mama A gdzie Wichura ?- spytałam na co usłyszałam drapanie pazurów o panele O to i masz swojego Golden Retrivera – powiedział tata gdy Wichura położyłam się na moich kolanach (…) Minął tydzień a ja zajmowała się Benem podczas gdy Hedera organizowała przyjęciem. Ben chodzi pojedziemy do mamy co ty na to ?- spytałam gdy chłopczyk wrócił z Wichurą O a będzie tam wujek ?- spytał podskakując To ja ci już nie wystarczam ?- spytałam No tak ale jak będzie tam wujek to będzie taka pani – powiedział smutny zmieniając buty Jaka pani ?- spytałam klękając przed nim Taka wredna zawsze jak wujek z nią przychodzi i mnie z nią zostawia to ona się mnie wypytuje czy do wujka to nie przychodzą tu jakieś inne pani. Krzyczy na mnie. A jak zobaczyła wasze zdjęcie to mało co go nie zniszczyła – powiedział smutno Jak ona tak może. Obiecuje ci że nie daruje jej – powiedziałam łapiąc go za rączkę – A mówiłeś to komuś Nie bo ona mnie straszy – powiedział gdy zamykałam dom Nie zostawię tak tego – powiedziałam wsadzając go do fotelika Wiem dlatego tobie to powiedziałem – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Nie jesteś już za duży na ten fotelik ?- spytałam ruszając Nie. Ale powiedziałem mamie że jak urodzi się siostrzyczka to oddam jej ten fotelik i będzie cały różowy – powiedział – I wtedy zacznę jeździć już bez niego Wież pomogę ci – odpowiedziałam Wujek też mi pomoże jak w trójkę się za to weźmiemy to szybko pójdzie – powiedział zadowolony Tak – szepnęłam parkując A powiedz tam u ciebie w szkole to jest jakaś fajna dziewczyna ?- spytałam wyjmując go z fotelika No jest – odpowiedział zaczerwieniony – Ma na imię Serafina i ma takie ładne złote włosy i niebieskie oczy. Jak ty ciociu. Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Zdradzę ci sekret – powiedziałam kucając – Nie ukrywaj uczuć ale i nie przesadzaj z nimi. Dziewczyny wolą brunetów O jakie szczęście – powiedział – Ale wujek też jest brunetem. To znaczy że podoba ci się wujek Nie wiem skarbie – powiedziałam wchodząc do starej szkoły Ale to się wie – powiedział – Tak mi mówił wujek. Że jak kogoś kochasz to nie chcesz tego kogoś zranić. A nawet jeśli się to zrobi to trzeba walczyć Wiem ale twój wujek zapomina o tym czasami – powiedziałam otwierając drzwi do Sali gimnastycznej O kogo ja tu widzę ?- spytał Czkawka łapiąc Bena w pasie i podnosząc go – Mój mały pilot przyleciał Tak wujku – odpowiedział – A co tu robicie ? Szykujemy dekoracje – powiedział – Pokazać ci ? Ale jeśli i mi to cioci też – powiedział łapiąc mnie swoją małą rączką Ależ oczywiście ale ciocia też tu robi dekoracje – powiedział oprowadzając nas Wiem wymieniacie się by pomóc mamie w ciąży nie można za dużo pracować – powiedział – O jakie fajne smoki To logo każdego z nas – powiedziałam biorąc go na ręce Chłopcy mieli takie bluzy tylko ja swoją gdzieś zapodziałem – powiedział wskazując na manekin Jest nadal u mnie – powiedziałam ponuro Naprawdę ?- spytał zdziwiony Nie przyszedłeś po nią po balu – powiedziałam odchodząc Zapomniałem – odpowiedział Hej przystojniaku – usłyszałam za sobą głośny krzyk – Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś pomogła bym wam Wierz nie chciałem cie zamęczać – odpowiedział Czkawka gdy jakaś brunetka uwiesiła mu się na szyi – Przecież musisz szukać sobie chłopaka Wujek chodzi miałeś nas oprowadzić !!! – krzyknął Ben Wiem już lecę – powiedział biegnąc do nas – Wybacz Samanta muszę oprowadzić Ben i Astrid Astrid ?- spytała Moją ciocię – powiedział zły Ben Gdy Czkawka nas oprowadził wrócił do wykonywania dekoracji a my pomagaliśmy Hederze. Nienawidzę jej – usłyszałam gdy wycinałam litery O co ci chodzi ?- spytałam spoglądając na nią – Nie licz na nic między mną a Czkawka Nie nawet nie o to chodzi. To wredna – powiedziała po czym wskazałam na Bena – Żmija Co tam panie ?- spytał Czkawka podchodząc do nas z nożyczkami Uważaj bo się zatniesz nożyczkami – powiedziała Hedera gdy kucał O włączył jej się alarm macierzyński – powiedział Czkawka zadowolony Boże sprawy aby on pojął co powiedział – powiedziała Hedera zerkając na mnie No co tak na mnie patrzysz ?- spytałam Myślałam że zaraz go zabijesz masz nożyczki – powiedziała Jest w odpowiedniej odległości ode mnie – odpowiedziałam Ciociu a możemy tu codziennie przyjeżdżać ?- spytał Ben tuląc mnie Ale wież że wujek jutro przyjedzie i przywiesi litery i koniec – powiedziała Hedera No nie – powiedział tupiąc noga Widzisz maluszku nie pobawisz się na hali – powiedziałam kończąc wycinanie No wiem ale za to wujek i ty będziecie spędzać ze mną więcej czasu – powiedział wyjmując model samolotu No to w końcu dokończymy ten fotelik – powiedział Czkawka Ale razem z ciocią bo ona jest dziewczyną – powiedział Ben Jaki Fotelik ?- spytała Hedera Nie ważne – odpowiedziałam odkładając nożyczki – No chodzimy Ben musze się tobą nacieszyć zanim się będę musiała tobą dzielić Nie martw się ciociu – odpowiedział gdy wychodziliśmy z hali – A to nie ty ? Spojrzałam na miejsce gdzie wskazywał paluszkiem. Była to półka z nagrodami i zdjęcie naszej drużyny. Byłam tam ja Czkawka Hedera Smark i inni. Tak to ja – powiedziałam pokazując mu palcem Grałaś najlepiej w nogę – powiedział Czkawka po czym położył rękę na moim ramieniu Wiem – powiedziałam wzdychając – Teraz też jestem w nią niezła Nie wątpię w to – powiedział mi do ucha Ben chodzi jedziemy – usłyszałam głos Hedery – Wujek i Ciocia musze powspominać stare czas Ben zeskoczył z moich rąk i pobiegł do ciężarnej matki. A ja zdjęłam z siebie rękę Czkawki gdy tylko Hedera ruszyła z parkingu. Astrid zaczekaj – usłyszałam wychodząc ze szkoły Nie – odpowiedziałam idąc do mojego samochodu Nie zachowuj się tak jakby nas nic nie łączyło – powiedział trzymając drzwi od mojego auta A coś łączyło ?- spytałam patrząc na niego On tylko westchnął ciężko i zamknął za mną drzwi do samochodu. Odszedł parę kroków a ja ruszyłam z piskiem opon. (…) Minęło dość dni od mojego powrotu do Berk by całe usłyszało o moim powrocie i żeby nadszedł dzień zakończenia mojego wcześniejszego życia. Jak zawsze tego dnia byłam przygnębiona. Astrid ?- spytał Tata gdy gapiłam się w ścianę – Zajmij się czymś pooglądaj coś filmy , zdjęcia Gdy wyszedł jak zwykle do Stoika ja wstałam i wzięłam album naszej rodziny. Przewracałam kolejne strony. A to ja gdy byłam mała i bawiłam się z Czkawką, a to znowu ja i on na balu i w końcu nasz bal po maturze , Potem festyn Berk w dniu dziecka. Gdy przewróciłam następną stronę wiedząc że zobaczę zdjęcia Hedery i mnie w ostatnie wakacje przed wyjazdem zobaczyłam coś czego dawno nie widziałam komu nikomu nie pokazywałam. Wyjęłam je ostrożnie i pobiegłam do kuchni gdzie mama chrząkała się jak zwykle. Mamo skąd je masz ?!? – spytała cała zła – Czemu jest w albumie ?!? Astrid – powiedziała podchodząc do mnie – Przecież to tylko zdjęcie. I ma prawo tam być Skąd je wzięłaś grzebałaś w moich rzeczach ?- spytałam Gdy sprzątałam rok po twoim wyjeździe znalazłam je. Poszłam do Hedery skserowała mi je. – powiedziała spokojnie biorąc zdjęcie – Orginał nadal jest w twoim pokoju Ile zrobiłaś kopii ?- spytałam idąc za nią do salonu Jedną – powiedziała odkładając album – Nie czekaj trzy Trzy ?!? – wrzasnęłam – Gdzie one są ?!? Czkawka je ma – powiedziała – Gdy Hedere je skserowała wzięła je i patrzyła jak w obrazek ze szklanymi oczami. Potem wszedł Czkawka wziął je. Spytał się czy to Lili a ja mu przytaknęłam. Skserował je. Wiem ze jedno ma w portfelu. Mamo pozwoliłaś mu on nie ma prawa – krzyknęłam podchodząc do wyjścia Ma prawo to był w końcu jej ojciec – powiedziała mama łapiąc mnie za rękę A gdzie był gdy go potrzebowała i ja i ona ?- spytałam zakładając kurtkę Przecież wierz – powiedziała gdy otwierałam drzwi Właśnie nie mamo – odpowiedziałam zamykając za sobą drzwi Złapałam się za głowę i zaczęłam sobie układać wszystko w całość. Spojrzałam potem na ulicę gdyż usłyszałam tupot kroków i szelest kwiatów. Zobaczyłam tam Czkawkę szedł w swoim najlepszym garniturze ze spuszczoną głową a w ręku trzymał wielki bukiet czerwonych róż i lili oraz torbę ze zniczem. Co ty tu robisz ?!? – spytałam z krzykiem O co ci chodzi ?- spytał ponuro nie patrząc nawet na mnie i kierując się za mój dom Po co tu przyszedłeś ?- spytałam idąc za nim – Mało ci jeszcze ? Nie wiem o czym mówisz – odpowiedział nada idąc Nie masz prawa do Lili – krzyknęłam po czym się zatrzymał A ty masz ?- spytał odwracając się Zaczęłam płakać i miałam już wracać do domu ale ktoś złapał mnie za nadgarstek Puszczaj mnie. Wiem że to moja wina – krzyknęłam Nie, nie twoja – powiedział ciągnąc mnie za sobą – Choć pokarze ci coś Ale co ?- spytałam wycierając łzy Szliśmy na pole za moim domem. Była tam stara płacząc wierzba. Czkawka odsunął jej gałęzie i ukazał mi marmurowy grób a z małym chodniczkiem. Podeszłam do niego Śp. Lili Hofferson Haddock Żyła miesiąc w łonie matki – przeczytał Czemu są tu dwa nazwiska ?- spytałam – Kto to zrobił ? Ja to zrobiłem – odpowiedział – To też była moja córka. I wiem że to moja wina że jej tu nie ma Ja usiadłam na ceglanym chodniku i zaczęłam płakać. On przysiadł się do mnie kładąc kwiaty na grobie. Co roku tu jestem – powiedział To tu ci powiedziałam że jestem w ciąży – powiedziałam wycierając łzy Że my byliśmy w ciąży – powiedział łapiąc moją rękę – Właśnie tu przyszedłem gdy dowiedziałem się że jej już nie ma Pamiętam – powiedziałam z uśmiechem – Przespaliśmy się po festiwalu w Berk. Dwa tygodnie później zrobiłam test dla żartów z Hederą bo ona myślała że jest w ciąży. Potem poszłam do ginekologa z nią i on to potwierdził. I jeszcze tego dnia powiedziałam o tym tobie. Byłem wtedy najszczęśliwszym ojcem na ziemi – powiedział całując moja rękę Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas na pewno nie dopuścił bym do tego. Nie mógł bym zniszczyć nam życia – powiedziałam parskając śmiechem – Pamiętasz powiedziałeś te słowa do mojego ojca Wiem i jestem świadomy że to one popchnęły cie do skrobanki – powiedział Gdzie wtedy byłeś gdy cie potrzebowałam gdzie Czkawka ?- spytałam patrząc na niego Kupywałem wózek dla Lili – odpowiedział – I gdy już kupiłem minutę potem zadzwonił do mnie Ojciec że nie musze już tego robić. Ja bałem się ze poroniłaś, a on na to że właśnie jest w trakcie usuwania ciąży. Załamałem się .Dzwoniłem do Hedery do ciebie. I w końcu za którymś razem odebrała i spytała się Czego jeszcze chce, a ja czy z Toba wszystko dobrze i czy jest po wszystkim, ona na to że jest dobrze i że nie masz już Lili. To była by dziewczynka lekarz mówił to Hederze gdy myśleli ze śpię – powiedziałam z płaczem As- powiedział Nie mów tak nikt mnie już tak nie nazywa – powiedziałam gdy złapał moją twarz w swoje ręce i odwrócił ku sobie As – powtórzył Czkawka – szepnęłam –Proszę As moja As – powiedział – Ja ci to wybaczyłem patrz na mnie i nie miej mnie w dupie. Kochałem kocham i będę cie kochał nawet po tym co się stało. To czemu tak powiedziałeś ?- spytałam Bo wiem że gdybyś urodziła ożenilibyśmy się i któregoś dnia stanęła byś z . To czemu tak powiedziałeś ?- spytałam Bo wiem że gdybyś urodziła ożenilibyśmy się i któregoś dnia stanęła byś z walizkami i powiedziała że zniszczyłem ci marzenie – powiedział przystawiając czoło do mojego – Nie chciałem żeby tak było. Może by tak nie było – powiedziałam – Tęskniłam za tobą Ja za tobą też – powiedział i zbliżył swoje usta do moich – Jeżeli nie jesteś gotowa mogę poczekać Dziesięć lat mojego życia to była samotność teraz chce rozpocząć nowe z tobą ale powoli muszę się przyzwyczaić – szeptałam Rozumiem cię ale masz mnie rodziców moich rodziców. Razem damy radę – powiedział po czym wstał i podał mi rękę Chwyciłam jego rękę a on mnie pociągnął do siebie. Przez przypadek stanęłam na jego butach i spojrzałam na niego. Pod wpływom chwili pocałowaliśmy się. Gdy przestaliśmy spojrzałam ostatni raz na grób Lili a wtedy Czkawka złapał za moją rękę ucałował ją i pociągnął za sobą. (…) Moje życie nabrało bar co dzień widzę Czkawkę pod moim oknem z małym kwiatem i Bena biegnącego do niego z Wichurom i Szczerbatkiem. Do naszego wspaniałego zjazdu zostały tylko trzy dni. Dziś wraz z Benem postanowiłam pomalować fotelik. Zabrałam ze sobą cztery puszki farby i naklejki jakie tylko zdołałam znaleźć. Rozłożyłam stare gazet a Ben przytaszczył fotelik. Gdy już chwytałam za pędzel usłyszałam dźwięk klaksonu. Zerknęłam na ulicę i zobaczyłam auto Czkawki. Wstałam otrzepałam kolana a w tym czasie Ben podbiegł do auta i wyją z niego puszki farby i różne świecidełka. Myślałaś że cię tak zostawię ?- spytał podchodząc do mnie Myślałam ze masz ważne spotkanie – powiedziałam wkładając ręce do spodni Myślał indor o niedzieli a w sobotę mu łep ucięli – powiedział z uśmiechem Zabierzmy się lepiej za ten fotelik – powiedziałam klękając na starych gazetach No pewnie – powiedział klękając koło mnie i sięgając po pędzel Dobrze wujek że ubrałeś co innego niż garnitur – powiedział Ben odpakowując naklejki Pamiętam czas gdzie twój wujek ubierał tylko takie ciuchy – powiedziałam pokazując pędzlem na Czkawkę Astrid chyba mamy do pogadania – powiedział z poważną miną Spojrzałam na jego twarz na której było pełno białych kropek z farby. Ups – powiedziałam rzucają pędzel i łapiąc się za usta – Tak strasznie przepraszam Pożegnaj się z życiem – powiedział przewalając mnie i łaskocząc Zaczęłam się śmiać i nagle poczułam jak kolejne ręce mnie łaskoczą. Uniosłam lekko głowę i zobaczyłam Ben z Czkawką. No ładnie to tak ?- spytała czochrając Bena – Idź lepiej pilnuj tych psów żeby naszej pracy nie popsuły Mam was zostawić samych przecież wy się pozabijacie . Mama powiedziała że mam was nie zostawiać nawet na chwilę – powiedział Gdyby tak było nadal to twój wujek by mnie nie łaskotał. Pogodziliśmy się – powiedziałam zmieniając pozycję na siedzącą – No idź się pobawić bo trochę będziesz miał czasu. Farba musi wyschnąć Kochany szkrab – powiedziałam odwracając się ku Czkawce – No chodzi musimy umyć ci te piegi Ale czemu wyglądam w nich bardzo ponętnie – powiedział podając mi rękę Nie lubię piegowatych – odpowiedziałam stojąc prawie że na równi z nim No skoro tak – powiedział patrząc na mnie jak to on – Ben chodzi idziemy na kolację Ja zabrałam resztę farb i zaniosłam je do składzika na naszym podwórku. W tym Czasie chłopcy posprzątali cały bałagan i zanieśli fotelik gdzieś za dom. Ja weszłam do domu Hedery i zaczęłam szykować kanapki. Gdy je zrobiłam oni nadal nie nad chodzili więc uszykowałam herbatę. Mieszając łyżeczką poczułam czyjeś ręce na mojej tali i ciężar na prawym ramieniu. No cześć – powiedział mi do ucha Nadal nie możesz się nacieszyć że się pogodziliśmy ?- spytałam patrząc przez okno Yhm – zamruczał mi do ucha – Przy Benie trzymasz mnie na dystans To jeszcze dziecko. Poza tym miałeś mi dać czas – powiedziałam odwracając się – A gdzie on jest ? Zajmuje się dokańczaniem fotelika – odpowiedział przysuwając się bliżej i podając mi wilgotną ścierkę – Może zmyjesz ze mnie te piegi Nie mogę jesteś ode mnie wyższy o głowę – powiedziałam podchodząc do krzesła – Siadaj Mój krasnalek – szepnął siadają Ja zaczęłam wycierać białe plamy po farbie. Nogi zaczęły mnie boleć więc ręką sięgnęłam po krzesło. Czkawka złapał mnie jednak za nią i pokazał bym usiadła mu na kolanach. Początkowo stanęłam jak wryta i cała czerwona lecz później usiadłam na nim okrakiem i kontynuowałam swoją pracę. Mam takie pytanie – powiedziałam gdy patrzył się na mnie bez ustanku Słucham – odpowiedział Co łączy cie z tą panno ?- spytałam wycierając mu czoło Nic. A co zazdrosna jesteś ?- spytał obejmując mnie w tali przez co uniosłam wyżej pośladki Nie mam o co – odpowiedziałam mu – Tak spytałam. Widać że czeka na to aż będziesz z nią Na razie to czekam na kogoś – powiedział obejmując mnie mocniej Tak a znam tę osobę ?- spytałam z powagą Oj i to dobrze – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Słyniesz z tego ze jesteś bardzo cierpliwy i nieustępliwy oraz uparty – powiedziałam kończąc A ty z tego że jesteś sexowną samotną laską. Gdy gadałem z Hederą powiedziała że jak zapraszała naszych starych kolegów na zjazd to pytali się czy jesteś sama – powiedział wyjmując mi ścierkę z rak – I już No to musze kogoś zabrać na ten przeklęty zjazd – powiedziałam A masz już kandydata ?- spytał obserwując moja reakcje Tak i to nawet dwóch – powiedziałam rozluźniając ciało – Obaj są niesamowicie przystojni , zabawni , słodcy i do tego bardzo pracowici Ideały – powiedział z lekkim zgrzytem A kto to ?- spytał Ben podchodząc do nas O boże – krzyknęłam widząc go – Ben my tylko Wiem , wiem gadacie jak mama z tatą – powiedział – No to kto to ? Ty mój słodziaku – powiedziałam czochrając go – I ty lizusie Lizusie ?- powiedział zdumiony Czkawka gdy schodziłam z niego No już zajadajcie chłopcy – powiedziałam wskazując na kanapki Pamiętaj Ben kobieta musi umieć gotować – powiedział Czkawka gdy kończyli – Bo wtedy ty tylko musisz pozmywać A jak nie umie ?- spytał Ben gdy zabierał mu talerz To nie żyjesz – odpowiedziałam opierając się o blat – Twoja bajka się zaczęła leć Tak – krzyknął biegnąc do salonu Czkawka zaczął myć naczynia a ja usiadłam przy stolę i oparłam się na swojej ręce. Podziwiałam jego ruchy przy zlewie. Chyba to zauważył bo zaczął się ruszać Doś nie typowo. As ?- spytał odwracając się Tak ?- spytałam powoli wychodząc z transu Podobały ci się moje ruchy ?- spytał podchodząc do mnie Bardzo wierz – odpowiedziałam szczerząc zęby Hej Darmowe niańki – usłyszałam z progu – Cześć synek O Hej tata – usłyszałam głos Ben Gdzie to są te niańki ?- spytał ponownie Razem z Czkawką wyszliśmy z kuchni i zobaczyliśmy Smarka obładowanego pudełkami i innymi rzeczami. Co żeś przeskrobał ?- spytał Czkawka To rzeczy na ten cały zjazd – odpowiedział idąc do kuchni To ja się będę zbierała – powiedziałam wycofując się do drzwi (tu proszę słuchać piosenki Jasona Derulo Marry me i Stupid Love ) As czekaj – usłyszałam będą na podwórku – Przejdziemy się ? Oczywiście – odpowiedziałam – Tylko nie za długo bo będę miała pogadankę o ptaszka i pszczółkach znowu Szliśmy w kierunku starej altanki gdzie nie gdyś spotykaliśmy się z całą paczką. Uwielbiam te pogadankę – powiedział zadowolony Ty cały jesteś jak ta pogadanka – powiedziałam śmiejąc się – Spójrz wyglądamy jakbyśmy mieli po 17 lat I tak się zachowujemy – powiedział łapiąc mnie za ręce – A chce to zmienić Czkawka o czym ty mówisz ?- spytałam Spójrz całe te sześć dni zachowywaliśmy się jak nastolatkowi. Pomyśl gdy był z nami Ben trzymaliśmy się na dystans ale gdy go nie było uczucia brały górę i zapomnieliśmy o wszystkim – powiedział patrząc mi w oczy To jeszcze dziecko – powiedziałam – Mamy przy nim rozmawiać na tematy dorosłych Nie o to mi chodzi. – powiedział ruszając przecząco głową -Ben to taki jakby rodzic a ja tak już dłużej nie mogę. Czekałem tyle czasu, tyle lat. Chce być z tobą naprawdę i wiem że jesteś gotowa i już nie chodzi tu o to tylko o to że boisz się że nie damy rady po tym co się stało. Przyznaj się sama przed sobą że śnisz o mnie myślisz ciągle wszystko ci mnie przypomina. As wiem ze i ty tego chcesz Ale my nie możemy Czkawka – powiedziałam gdy złapał mnie za policzek – Po pewnym czasie się znienawidzimy będziemy sobie wytykać błędy obwiniać o wszystko. Jak w każdy normalnym związku – powiedział – Proszę daj nam szansę. Ja nie wiem czy mogę tak. – odpowiedziałam ze szklanymi oczami Możesz każdy może. Proszę – powiedział klękając i przykładając moje dłonie do jego rozgrzanych policzków Och Czkawka – powiedziałam głaszcząc go Wiem że to co zrobię uznasz za szalone ale tacy jesteśmy oboje – powiedział grzebiąc w kieszeniach – Znamy się od zawsze wiemy o sobie wszystko kochamy się łączy nas nierozerwalna więź. Proszę wiec ciebie teraz Astrid Hofferson Wyjdź za mnie ? Nie – odpowiedziałam gdy spojrzał na mnie – Wybacz mi ale ja nie dam rady Weź go – powiedział wstając i wkładając mi czerwono błękitne pudełko do kieszeni – Niech chociaż to ci zostanie po mnie gdy wrócisz do siebie. Spojrzałam na niego. Był smutny wściekły i rozżalony. Miałam ochotę go przytulić , pocałować ale stchórzyłam. Uciekłam pozostawiając go samego przed altanką z białymi liliami. Wpadłam jak proca do domu. Rozejrzałam się tylko czy niczego nie stłukłam i wbiegłam bez słowa do pokoju. Mój telefon cały czas dzwonił na biurku a ja ani razu nie sprawdzałam kto to gdyż wiedziałam ze to Czkawka , Hedera , moja mama , Smark i Ben. Resztę dnia przesiedziałam w pokoju. Następnego zaś dnia wyszłam tylko by zjeść coś. Po czym ponownie wbiegłam na górę lecz dobiegł mnie głos ojca A ty robisz to samo co dziesięć lat temu – powiedział opierając się o barierkę Czyli co ?- spytałam Uciekasz – odpowiedział – Przed czymś o czym marzyłaś od parunastu lat Nie marzyłam o wyjściu za mąż za mężczyznę który tak mi namieszał – powiedziałam odwracając się na pięcie Ale marzyłaś o Czkawce odkąd skończyłaś dziewięć lat – odpowiedział Wtedy było wszystko łatwiejsze – powiedziałam wzdychając Nie ty nie byłaś taka zaparta – odpowiedział – Jesteś jak twoja matka No i dobrze bynajmniej nie zmarnuje życia jemu i mnie – powiedziała dość głośno po czym wbiegłam do pokoju Do końca dnia ja i ojciec nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie. Rano tylko wymieniliśmy parę zdań po czym pojechałam razem z Hederą i Benem do centrum handlowego. (…) Nigdy szykowanie się na ważą uroczystości czy spotkanie nie zajmowało mi dużo czasu byłam gotowa dwie godziny przed spotkaniem. Astrid – usłyszałam schodząc ze schodów Tak mamo ?- spytałam opierając się o barierkę Wrócisz późno ?- spytała – Szykuję coś specjalnego na kolację Nie jutro ma wcześnie rano samolot – powiedziałam podchodząc do niej I widzisz mówiłem cała ty ucieka chowa się – powiedział Tata z nad gazety Nie zaczynaj – powiedziała mama obejmując go – To też twoja uparta krew Wiem , wiem – powiedział To ja lepiej już wyjdę – powiedziałam zakładając czarne szpilki i skaję. Do tego miałam kremową sukienkę z koronką wokół tali. Wyszłam z domu chwytając torbę i zmierzając w kierunku auta. Po chwili grzebania w torebce znalazła klucze do auta. Powoli wsiadłam i ruszyłam. Byłam pod szkołą po jakiejś godzinie. Wychodząc z auta natknęłam się na spojrzenia wielu mężczyzn w moim wieku bądź starszych. Zerknęłam w kierunku szkoły. Zobaczyłam tam Czkawkę i jego przyjaciółkę która poprawiała mu krawat. Zrezygnowanie weszłam do szkoły. Po oficjalnej części przeszliśmy na halę. Tam impreza trawał już godzinę Witam czy my się nie znamy ?- usłyszałam donośmy męski głos za sobą Mieczyk Thorson – powiedziałam zatrzymując się – Nigdy nie wyrośniesz Oj no wiem – powiedział gdy go tuliłam – Tak dawno cię nie widziałem Dziesięć lat swoje robi – powiedziała Szpadka – Tylko ze jej dobrze Tobie też – powiedziałam wskazując na mężczyznę u jej boku – Eret skarbie Astrid ty kaszalocie – powiedział przytulając mnie Pfyy odezwał się mister świata – powiedziała Hedera Odezwała się najpiękniejsza kobieta w ciąży – powiedział tuląc i ja – A co to za urwis Ben jestem – powiedział podając mu rączkę A jednak Smark ma syna cuda jednak się zdarzają – powiedział Mieczyk udając wzruszenie i machając swoimi dredami – Cud Brat gdybyś ty był taki mądry jaki jesteś głupi – powiedziała Szpadka Oj wiem ze modlisz się o to – powiedział Hej wam – powiedział Czkawka podchodząc z Samantą No dobra jednak nie ma cudów – powiedział zrezygnowany Mieczyk zerkając na Samantę u boku Czkawki O co wam chodzi ?- spytał zdezorientowanie O nic – powiedziałam powstrzymując śmiech Za Samantą stała Elsa i Anna a te jak to siostry i moje przyjaciółki zaczęły papugować Samantę . Hej Czkawka jak tam ?- powiedziała Elsa uwieszając się na nim Widzę że wyrwałeś nową deskę nie wybacz dziewczynę – powiedziała Anna przechodząc koło Samanty Elsa dołączyła do niej i przybiły sobie piątkę po czym ustawiły się koło Hedery i Szpadki Deska – powiedziała Samanta – Co jak co ale wole być deska niż taka jak ta czarna albo ta ruda Zacznijmy od pewnego faktu. Hedera jest w ciąży. A ta ruda jak ją nazwałaś jest moja żoną a ja jestem bokserem więc módl się żebym ci teraz nie walną z gonga – powiedział Kristoff stojąc nad nią Samanta błagam cię – powiedział Czkawka – Weź idź gdzieś W wolnym tłumaczeniu Spier*alaj – powiedziała Szpadka popychając ją Tęskniłem za wami – powiedział – Wybaczcie za nią nie zachowuje się tak nigdy Poczuła zagrożenie jak Astrid zobaczyła – powiedziała Anna – I nas. My przecież ociekamy sexapilem. Potem zaczęliśmy wspominać stare czasy. Jednak Hedera poprosiła mnie bym przyniosła jej wody. Ja przecisnęłam się przez tłum znajomych twarzy prosto do barku. No teraz zostałaś ty i ja – usłyszałam biorąc butelkę wody- Nie wiem co ten Czkawka widzi w tobie No wiesz ja bynajmniej nie próbuje mu się zakraść do łóżka – powiedziałam patrząc na nią Naprawdę a co było dziesięć lat temu opowiadał jak to upiłaś go weszłaś do łóżka zaszłaś w ciąże i usunęłaś – powiedziała z wyrzutem - Jak można zabić niewinne dziecko Posłuchaj mnie złociutka. – powiedziałam podchodząc do niej na co cofnęła się z przerażeniem – Nie byłaś tam nie wież co się stało. I tak usunęłam ciąże ty byś zrobiła na moim miejscu tylko ze jeszcze byś nie opłakiwała tego tylko cieszyła każdego dnia. Wróciwszy do niech nie odzywałam się tylko patrzyłam morderczo na Czkawkę. Po długim czasie impreza dobiegała końca. Wszystko posprzątaliśmy a ja nadal patrzyłam tak na Czkawkę. O co ci chodzi ?- spytał gdy wychodziłam i odgarnęłam włosy Powiedziałeś tej szmacie o wszystkim – powiedziałam popychając go na drzwi – O Lili i wszystko przekręciłeś. Upiłam cię ? Wśliznęłam do łóżka ? Nie Astrid ja jej nic nie powiedziałem – zaprzeczał łapiąc za moje ręce Kłamiesz jak zawsze – powiedziałam – Zawsze byłeś w tym dobry. W czym w kłamaniu ?- spytał odsuwając się od drzwi W nabieraniu kobiet na biednego skrzywdzonego chłopczyka – powiedziałam wyrywając się i zmierzając ku samochodowi (…) Pa mamo – powiedziałam ściskając ją – Pa Ben i wy Jogersonowie Będziesz się nabijała z nas cały czas – powiedziała Hedera Do końca życia . Mamo przekaż to tacie – powiedziałam podając jej liść – Ben pilnuj ich tu Dobrze ciociu wpadnij jak się Marlena urodzi – powiedział tuląc mnie Weszłam do samochodu i odjechałam. Wchodząc na lotnisko modliłam się by Czkawka nie wymyślił nic durnego i żeby go nie było. Lot 1234 Berk Nowy Yourk został odwołany – usłyszałam będąc w luku bagażowym Astrid stój !!!!!!- usłyszałam krzyk Czkawki To twoja sprawka – powiedziałam widząc jak łapie się za kolana i łapie oddech – Nie zatrzymasz mnie pojadę tam chodzi rowerem Nie o to chodzi – powiedział łapiąc za moje ramiona – Są jakieś problemy w lotnisku w Nowym Yourku. To po co biegniesz ?- spytałam Twój ojciec miał wypadek – powiedział Jak to ?- krzyknęłam – Chodzi powiesz mi w szpitalu Wzięłam walizkę i biegłam z Czkawką do jego samochodu. W szpitalu byliśmy po dziesięciu minutach. Gdzie leży Adrian Hofferson ?- spytałam – Jestem jego córką a ten to mój mąż Sala 213 jest po operacji – powiedziała Czkawka złapał mnie za rękę i biegliśmy przez korytarze. Czułam jakby czas zwalniał i nic się nie liczyło ale gdy zobaczyłam mamę , Hederę , Smarka zrozumiałam że jednak tak nie jest. Co z nim jaki wypadek ?- spytałam przytulając mamę Twój ojciec jak co rano poszedł do Stoika. A potem wziął samochód i pojechał za tobą. I ktoś przejechał na czerwonym prosto na ojca – powiedział Czkawka Jest wszystko dobrze – powiedziała mama – Idź chciał was widzieć Czkawka wziął mnie za rękę i zaciągnął do pokoju ojca. Zobaczyłam tam jak leży podpięty pod różne maszyny. Tato – powiedziałam padając mu w ramiona Już dobrze dobrze – powiedział głaszcząc mnie – Jednak przyjechałaś z nim Tato nie teraz – powiedziałam wycierając łzy Kiedy do ciebie jechałem wiedziałam co ci chciałem powiedzieć co wam obojgu chciałem powiedzieć – powiedział dość poważnie poprawiwszy się nie poduszce Panie Hofferson ten temat mamy skończony – powiedział Czkawka Nie o to chodzi. Astrid gdy miałaś dziewięć lat spytałem cię Co by się stało jakby Czkawka poprosił cię o rękę. Zauważ że było to po jego wypadku w którym stracił nogę. W dzień i noc przy nim byłaś. Po operacji dwa dni nie spałaś nawet zrobiłaś mu laurkę. Była piękna. A ty powiedziałaś że jesteście przyjaciółmi i za młodzi na to by myśleć o tym po czym pobiegłaś do Stoika by pojechać z nim do Czkawki Pamiętam to tato – powiedziałam łapiąc go za rękę gdy on złapał Czkawkę - Gdy miałaś piętnaście lat ponowiłem pytanie. Było to dzień po tym jak pocałowaliście się przy całym Berk. Odpowiedziałaś że oszalałeś że to za wcześnie jak na to po za tym nic was nie łącz szczególnego. Zarumieniłaś się jak pomidor ale dzielnie wyszłaś z domu do Czkawki i pobiegliście za dom. Tato – powiedziałam zarumieniona widząc zadowolenie Czkawki W wieku siedemnastu lat ostatni raz cie o to zapytałem. I to było w tym dniu godzinę po tym jak powiedziałaś że jesteście razem. Odpowiedziałaś że było by to jak sen ale ten sen by się skończył. Nie na kłótniach i wojnach o co teraz się boisz ale na tym że wasz związek był by za idealny. Związek bez kłótni to nie związek – powiedział – Miałaś wtedy rację a teraz obawiasz się najgorszej rzeczy jakiej się kiedyś wystrzegałaś. Pomyśl o tym. I zawołaj teraz mamę bo ma tą swoja szarlotkę. Wyszliśmy z pokoju. Przekazałam mamie wytyczne taty. Ta weszła mrucząc coś pod nosem jak to ona. Hedera wszystko dobrze ?- spytała widząc ja Tak – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem – Chodzi mężu wracamy do syna Ale się z tym afiszujesz – powiedział zabierając jej torbę Czkawka – powiedziałam odwracając się do niego Tak ?- spytał łapiąc za mój policzek Oczy ci się jak zwykle zaświeciły – powiedziałam śmiejąc się Zawsze tak robiły gdy coś do mnie mówiłaś – powiedział – Pozwól że się chociaż pożegnamy jak przystało na stare czasy Tak jak wtedy na festynie gdy mieliśmy po piętnaście lat ?- spytała uśmiechając się z nim Nawet i tak byle bym mógł widzieć twój uśmiech i ciebie – powiedział ostrożnie łapiąc mnie w tali – Przyznaję ci się że chciałem zatrzymać lot i oświadczyć ci się ponownie przy wszystkich na lotnisku ale zmieniłem zdanie Wiedziałam to typowe dla ciebie – powiedziałam – Tak Co tak ?- spytał zdziwiony Byłam ci winna odpowiedzi czyż nie ?- spytałam wyjmując z kurtki czerwone pudełko Astrid jesteś pewna ?- spytał biorąc pudełko Tak – powiedziałam patrząc mu w oczy – Brakuje mi ciebie Zakładaj pierścionek za nim się rozmyśli – usłyszeliśmy donośmy głos za wózka na ręczniki Mieczyk ty idioto – powiedziała Szpadka wychodząc za biurka i waląc go Wiesz że zawsze przesuwam na takich momentach film do finiszu – powiedział wstając – Nie zwracajcie na nas uwagi – powiedziała Hedera wychodząc z Kamerą z Benem Astrid Czy zostaniesz moją żoną ?- spytał Czkawka klękając Uknułeś to ?- spytałam Nie – odpowiedział To zgadzam się – powiedziałam na co złapał mnie w tali i pocałował Ben nie patrz – usłyszeliśmy krzyk Elsy Ale wujek – powiedział Wujek to se może – powiedziała Anna – Pogrzebać w nosie chyba. Chyba nie będziemy się nudzi – powiedział wskazując na ojca przy szybie Masz racje skarbie – powiedziałam łapiąc go za włosy – Ale damy radę (…) Po wróceniu do Nowego Yourku zamieszkaliśmy z Czkawką w naszym nowym apartamencie. Czkawka przeniósł swoją siedzibę do Nowego Yourku. Po roku czyli w obecnym dniu wyszłam za mąż za Czkawkę i to w dniu naszego pierwszego razu czyli 1 czerwca. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone